vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
エンヴィキャットウォーク (Envy Cat Walk)
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Tohma (music, lyrics, illustration) |links = }} Background "Envy Catwalk" was uploaded on October 22, 2011. This song is Tohma's most popular work, being ahead of his previous most popular work, "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia", by a small amount. It is heavily implied that this song is about prostitution. This song is featured on Tohma's album Eureka, as well as the compilation albums EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalodream feat. 初音ミク, V love 25～Brave Heart～, and Hatsune Miku 5th Anniversary Best ～impacts～. An alternate version of this song featuring GUMI, titled "envycat blackout", is featured on Tohma's album Azalea no Shinzou. This song has entered the Hall of Legend. Lyrics Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the english version of ''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd.'' |-|Approved Chinese lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics has been used in the Chinese version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. {| style="width:100%" ! align=left | Chinese (中文歌词) ! align=left | Pinyin (拼音) |- |舊繁華區 第三街 暗巷貓 欲求理論 |Jiù fánhuá qū dì sān jiē àn xiàng māo yùqiú lǐlùn |- |偏執狂 想回頭 點綴每個夜晚的Nail |Piānzhíkuáng xiǎng huítóu diǎnzhuì měi gè yèwǎn de Nail |- |外表 美貌 理想 爭奪? 戀愛的Bandit Song |Wàibiǎo měimào lǐxiǎng zhēngduó? Liàn'ài de Bandit Song |- |強迫Fallin' 來吧用尾巴展現誘惑之美 |Qiǎngpò Fallin' lái ba yòng wěibā zhǎnxiàn yòuhuò zhīměi |- | |- |類似命運 本能相異 以鱗粉討好的好意 |Lèisì mìngyùn běnnéng xiāng yì yǐ línfěn tǎohǎo de hǎoyì |- |「待在我身邊?」 無聊的誓言 奉獻給你的啟示 |`Dài zài wǒ shēnbiān?' wúliáo de shìyán fèngxiàn gěi nǐ de qǐshì |- |變裝心情 Gimme 混在辱膏裡的魅藥 偽裝 |Biàn zhuāng xīnqíng Gimme hùnzài rǔ gāo lǐ de mèi yào wèizhuāng |- |和道秘密的謊言 LuLa-LiLa |Hé dào mìmì de huǎngyán LuLa-LiLa |- | |- |Pay me 不安的Twinkle Venus 跳舞吧 妖豔的Flow |Pay me bù'ān dì Twinkle Venus tiàowǔ ba yāoyàn de Flow |- |囤積終末夜晚 |Túnjī zhōngmò yèwǎn |- |用命運的紅線則試你 Again...... |Yòng mìngyùn de hóngxiàn zé shì nǐ Again...... |- | |- |因為愛 Catdance Baby 聰明地順從愛 |Yīnwèi ài Catdance Baby cōngmíng de shùncóng ài |- |招來Misery 戀愛的有罪迷宮 |Zhāo lái Misery liàn'ài de yǒuzuì mígōng |- |相對Hysteria 在感情成立的無條件下 |Xiāngduì Hysteria zài gǎnqíng chénglì de wútiáojiàn xià |- |盲目的反諷 |Mángmù dì fǎnfěng |- | |- |包覆的響笛 洗腦包圍 在香水雨中FanFare |Bāo fù de xiǎng dí xǐnǎo bāowéi zài xiāngshuǐ yǔzhōng FanFare |- |深夜中不純的期待 刺激 流出 |Shēnyè zhōng bùchún de qídài cìjī liúchū |- |不開花的棒棒糖 Night Light 愛的證明 |Bù kāihuā de bàng bàng táng Night Light ài de zhèngmíng |- |「施打麻醉後的劇情什麼的, 已經受夠了。」 |`Shī dǎ mázuì hòu de jùqíng shénme de, yǐjīng shòu gòule.' |- | |- |雙生 相愛 獨占慾 潛在的順從 Smoke & Love & Love |Shuāngshēng xiāng'ài dúzhàn yù qiánzài de shùncóng Smoke & Love & Love |- |盲從性 快樂 感染症 |Mángcóng xìng kuàilè gǎnrǎn zhèng |- |請一定要, 過得幸福。 |Qǐng yīdìng yào,guò dé xìngfú. |- | |- |How many? 燈火熄滅 Envy 對歸去月亮的謊言 |How many? Dēnghuǒ xímiè Envy duì guī qù yuèliàng de huǎngyán |- |感到焦躁思慕最頁實的心情 Without U |Gǎndào jiāozào sīmù zuì yè shí de xīnqíng Without U |- |在純情的舞台上 給予致命一擊的生存美 |Zài chúnqíng de wǔtái shàng jǐyǔ zhìmìng yī jī de shēngcún měi |- |該結束了吧? |Gāi jiéshùle ba? |- | |- |要是世界消失, 我也消失 |Yàoshi shìjiè xiāoshī, wǒ yě xiāoshī |- |這麼一來你的所有權也會消失 |Zhème yī lái nǐ de suǒyǒuquán yě huì xiāoshī |- |這樣的話到最後就連愛也都捨棄。 |Zhèyàng dehuà dào zuìhòu jiù lián ài yě dū shěqì. |- |從亞當與夏娃開始, 在這裡結束 |Cóng yàdāng yǔ xiàwá kāishǐ, zài zhèlǐ jiéshù |- |來, 禁忌的果實 就是現在。 |Lái, jìnjì de guǒshí jiùshì xiànzài. |- | |- |Catdance Baby |Catdance Baby |- |聰明地順從愛 |Cōngmíng de shùncóng ài |- |招來Misery 戀愛的有罪迷宮 |Zhāo lái Misery liàn'ài de yǒuzuì mígōng |- |在這依存戀愛的房間裡兩人共處 迎接早晨吧。 |Zài zhè yīcún liàn'ài de fángjiān lǐ liǎng rén gòngchǔ yíngjiē zǎochén ba. |- Derivatives |utau = |human = |author = aim (encoding)|category = Human cover |title = Rib's cover|romaji (english) = |description = Rib's cover of the song, with over 2,000,000 views. |color = #C1C1C1; color:#B01795}} |author = Moyashi (video), Giga-P (mix), Okiku (encoding)|category = Human cover |title = Reol's cover|romaji (english) = |description = |color = #C1C1C1; color:#B01795}} |author = Tetsuru (mix), Kazuyoshi (illustrations), Miyabitamago (video)|category = Human cover; Parody |title = LOLI.COM & Akatamago cover|romaji (english) = |description = |color = #C1C1C1; color:#B01795}} |author = |category = Human cover |title = Akiakane's cover|romaji (english) = |description = |color = #C1C1C1; color:#B01795}} |author = Amatsuki (encoding)|category = Human cover |title = Touyu's cover|romaji (english) = |description = |color = #C1C1C1; color:#B01795}} , , , Akatin |author = Mayashi (video, upload)|category = Chorus |title = 【合唱】エンヴィキャットウォーク【HEY！】|romaji (english) = HEY!'s Chorus |description = |color = #C1C1C1; color:#B01795}} |arrangement = |dance = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |other = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. *Matsuri Da Diva *Magical Mirai 2015 *MikuExpo Live in USA and Mexico 2018 Games Gallery Black Cat.jpg|Miku's Chat Noir module for the song "Envy Cat Walk", designed by Tohma. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Chat Noir PDArcade FT.jpg|Miku's Chat Noir module for the song "Envy Cat Walk", designed by Tohma. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Chat Noir AS PDArcade FT.jpg|Miku's Chat Noir AS module for the song "Envy Cat Walk", designed by Tohma. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Envy_catwalk_f_2nd_loading_screen.jpg|SEGA's loading screen, for the song "Envy Cat Walk". From the video game "Hatsune -Project DIVA- F 2nd". External links *piapro- off vocal *piapro- Miku's harmonies only *初音ミク Wiki *VocaDB * *Jlyric- envycat blackboard's lyrics Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Song featured in Concert